


Christmas Lights With Hee and Ki

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ANOTHER UNDERRATED SHIP, Canon Compliant, EN go see Christmas lights, M/M, Side Jakehoon, dont give sugar to HeeKi, its domestic fluff yall, platonic ship, side JayWon, side SunKi, the maknae and fake maknae are so CUTE, they go on a Ferris wheel as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Enhypen, when given the chance to see Christmas lights together, vehemently agreed. It MIGHT be a good idea, however, for someone to take away the hot chocolate from Heeseung and Ni-Ki; Jungwon all but knows those two on sugar is an interesting combination. Together, the maknae and fake maknae brave Ferris wheels, snacks, and almost a tree, plus plenty of hand-holding and hair-patting.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Christmas Lights With Hee and Ki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSpian0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSpian0/gifts).



> I wrote this entire thing while I was listening to Hamilton on Disney+, it's a miracle that I got it done with minimal rapping about Founding Fathers. This is for my love, SSpian0, who gave me the idea for HeeKi. Also I just really love her. Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!

The cold had made Ni-Ki’s nose red, even while in the car, and Heeseung thought it was adorable.

With the eldest playfully cooing at the youngest, Ni-Ki desperately tried to shove away his hyung’s hands as they tried to pet his hair, shouting, “Nooooooo! Sunoo hyung did my hair and he’ll get mad at both of us!”

Hearing the maknae and the fake maknae do their thing in the backseat, Jungwon just smiled. He loves his members like they’re his family, but he is glad that his hyung isn’t targeting him for the time being; Heeseung is definitely a handful in the best way possible. He was instead texting Jay his plans for when they arrive.

“Hyung if you stop then I’ll let you sit next to me on the Ferris wheel.”

Heeseung pondered the offer, dramatically of course.

“Let’s split a hot chocolate, too, and it’s a deal.”

Ni-Ki flashed his boxy smile to Heeseung in agreeance and poked his hyung’s cheek. Just to get even.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

As dusk fell, the two cars and seven boys arrived at the park, which had been rented out for the evening. Christmas lights adorned trees, light posts, and everything else in sight. A couple stands with masked workers sold hot chocolate and other holiday snacks, and a Ferris wheel loomed in the middle of the courtyard. The kids were allowed free reign, as long as they checked in with their managers every so often.

This should be fun.

Immediately, Sunoo’s Christmas Mode switched on and he started bouncing up and down, demanding that Jay and Jungwon go on a walk with him to get appropriately-themed snacks. Sunghoon and Jake started wandering, too busy talking to pay attention to where they’re going.

Putting an arm around Ni-Ki’s shoulders, the two steered to meet the others at the food stands and grab that hot chocolate they bartered on.

Jay was back hugging Jungwon, who was ordering, as the two walked up. Ni-Ki pulled a struggling Sunoo into a hug, claiming it was for “warmth” (news flash: it was because he is extremely attached to his Sunoo hyung). Heeseung watched his dongseongs, feeling a wave of affection for them.

Jungwon and his human cape stepped aside so that Heeseung could order, Ni-Ki off to the side still occupied with torturing (i.e. passionately smothering) his sunshine.

Looking up at the menu to see if there was any food of interest, one snack caught his eye.

“One hot chocolate, please, and an order of bungeoppang.”

With everyone else distracted, Heeseung took this opportunity to buy Ni-Ki’s favorite food in hopes to surprise (and spoil) the maknae.

The results were well worth it.

As soon as the food came out a few moments later, Ni-Ki loudly gasped.

“IS THAT FISH BREAD HYUNG DID YOU GET ME FISH BREAD???”

Now all the hyungs were laughing (except for JakeHoon, who were still looking at lights). “Yes, Ni-Ki-ah, I saw that they sold them here. Merry Christmas?”

Jay, Jungwon, and Sunoo huddled together, watching as Ni-Ki tackled Heeseung with a hug (“HEY WATCH THE FOOD I’M GONNA DROP IT”).

Disentangling himself, Ni-Ki suddenly grew shy as he said, “Thank you, hyung. Merry Christmas.” The eldest beamed at him, running a hand through the maknae’s hair (which he happily invited this time).

“How about we take our food on the Ferris wheel? You promised we could go together,” said Heeseung, holding up the cup of hot choco (the bungeoppang was safely held in Ni-Ki’s hands) and pointing it to the ride.

Glancing to the attraction, he started to have doubts; the ride looks a bit tall, but it would be okay, right? He’ll be with Heeseung hyungie. Okay, Riki, you can do this!

Not wanting to think about it much longer, he took Heeseung’s free hand and guided him to the entrance, spurring the other three to follow. Jay, upon spotting Jake and Sunghoon nearby, shouted for them to join (“Hyung, you’re very loud” “Yah, Jungwonie, I just bought you food! Respect, man.”).

Since there was no one else in the park, the seven easily got on, the maknae and eldest hyung first.

With one hand gripping his fish bread and the other held in Heeseung’s hand, the two ascended and stopped so that Jake and Jungwon could board (Jay agreed to go on his own, preferring to take pictures of the lights and cool selcas from the sky).

“Ni-Ki-ah, your hand is shaking, are you cold up here? Do you want my spare scarf?” Situating their drink in between his knees, Heeseung produced a second scarf from his coat pocket and offered it to the boy.

With the bungeoppang in his lap, Ni-Ki slowly unclenched his hyung’s hand and wrapped the article loosely but warmly around his neck.

“Thank you, hyung. I forgot mine, I was so excited to leave.”

Heeseung found Ni-Ki’s hand again and squeezed, then to lighten the mood again said, “How about we dig into that food? Getting some hot chocolate into your system might do you some good.”

As the two ate Ni-Ki’s favorite food and passed back and forth a warm hot chocolate, using their laps as a picnic table, they looked out towards all the lights adorning the park. Even though it was a week or so before Christmas (that was the only time available with their and the park’s event organizers’ schedules), the mood was still incredible. This was the first time Enhypen had spent the holidays together, and it was making their bond stronger already.

After the fish bread was finished and Ni-Ki was enjoying the last warmth of their drink, Heeseung threw an arm around his maknae’s shoulder and sifted his fingers through his hair. Ni-Ki leaned into the touch. It seemed that that was their thing lately, but they both loved it.

Their moment was hilariously interrupted with Sunoo’s adorably dramatic whining, heard from a couple of carts away. Who thought it was a good idea to put Sunoo and Sunghoon, aka Tom and Jerry, in the same Ferris wheel cart, in the air, for a good amount of time? At least they’re having fun (?).

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Heeseung, now piggy-backing on Ni-Ki, pointed ahead and exclaimed, “Lechugo!!!”

Ni-Ki giggled, heading towards another bunch of Christmas lights, going as fast as his legs will let him with a hyung on his back.

Yeah, the hot chocolate definitely kicked into their systems.

“Hyung, they’re all so pretty!”

“I know, Ni-Ki-ah! It’s just SO. PRETTY.”

Another round of laughter was prompted. Ni-Ki stopped in front of a rather impressive Christmas tree, adorned with beautiful lights.

“Hyung. You could be the star at the top of the tree. Or the angel. You’re definitely an angel. I think I’m tall enough to get you up that tree.”

His poor hyung, still shell-shocked by the compliment, laughed out a, “NO WAIT,” as Ni-Ki marched forward, hurriedly jumping down before the maknae got tree sap all over both of them. Jungwon would NOT be happy about that one.

“Aww, hyung, but the top of the tree!”

“If it makes you feel better, we’ll get a tree for the dorm and print a picture of me to put as the star on top. I’m sure Sunghoon would LOVE IT if we did that.”

“You got it.”

Both of their phones buzzed, startling them a bit. Heeseung thought it might be another selca from Jay (“How many did you TAKE on the Ferris wheel??”), but immediately pitched that idea since Ni-Ki had long abandoned their group chat.

“NOOOOOO I DON’T WANT TO GO.”

Looks like Ni-Ki beat him to opening the message.

“Aw, really? Is it time to go already?”

Ni-Ki pouted.

“Yah, stop doing that to me, it wasn’t MY idea to leave!”

He sighed. “I know.” The maknae grabbed Heeseung’s hand and left to find the company car.

“Hyung, do you want another hot chocolate before we leave?”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Heeseung walked out of the bathroom, now freshly showered, and headed towards the living room, where Ni-Ki and Jake were on the couch playing Minecraft. Heeseung, needing as much attention as he does, jumped onto the couch, immediately placing his head onto Ni-Ki’s lap, and stretched out. He watched the tv screen with mild interest.

After a while, Ni-Ki set aside his controller and opted for Engene Twitter while playing with his hyung’s hair. Heeseung continued to watch Jake play, it being much too early for him to fall asleep, and enjoyed the affection he was receiving.

The maknae and fake maknae have so much love for each other, that much is evident.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my last fic of the year. I'm so happy to have found Enhypen (and kpop in general) this year, as well as fandom friends on this website. I wish a happy new year to everyone, and thank you for reading! As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
